No puedo tenerte
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: ¿Como se habían enamorado?, no lo sabían, había pasado como todas esas cosas que pasan en la vida, el roce constante, la convivencia diaria, simplemente sus almas se habían reconocido, se habían enamorado sin proponérselo, sin desearlo, y ahora estaban ah


**No puedo tenerte**

Por: **Jenny Anderson**

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Ella es inmensamente rica. Yo no.,

**Advertencias:** post HBP, **SPOILERS, **Bastantes resbalones fuera del canon, de hecho es una pareja un tanto extraña, y es la primera vez que escribo algo de ella, espero recibir sus opiniones para ver que les parece.

* * *

Canción: No puedo tenerte 

Interprete: Sin bandera

¿Que hacia ahí, en medio de aquella oscuridad, en medio de aquella nada que la rodeaba¿Por que aun creía en el, por que lo esperaba en aquella cabaña polvorienta¿Por que se exponía de aquella forma por le, él no lo merecía.

Pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de la lógica que siempre había dominado su vida, se encontraba ahí, abrazándose a si misma, rogando internamente por que el regresara, que le hablara, que se justificara, que ella volviera a creer en sus palabras, sin embargo lo sucedido hacia apenas unas cuantas horas la golpeo duramente¿no era la muerte de Albus Dumbledore una de las pruebas de que no podía seguir confiando en el, entonces por que lo esperaba, por que se encontraba ahí, tragándose las lagrimas por culpa de un asesino.

Valía la pena tanta traición, si hacia unas horas le había prometido a Harry que estaría junto a él en la pelea final, entonces por que estaba ahora ahí, llamando en silencio a alguien que no regresaría, pero necesitaba creer, no podía resignarse, tenia que creer en el.

Cerro los ojos llena de temor¿por que, por que tenia que haberse enamorado de él precisamente, habiendo tantos chicos en Hogwarts, ella... ella se había enamorado de él, traicionando así a sus amigos, incluso sus propios ideales, y no podía evitarlo, estar ahí, en medio de aquella lluvia, esperarlo.

-"Donde estas Severus?"- gimió abrazándose con más fuerza, intentando imaginar que era el quien la abrazaba así, intentando creer en el pese a todas las pruebas que lo condenaban

**Lo siento**

**  
vuelves a decir**

**  
regresas a mi**

**  
trato de existir**

**  
si dices lo siento**

Maldita lluvia que no lo dejaba avanzar

maldita su cobardía que lo había arrastrado hasta ese punto en su vida, se detuvo un poco escuchando a su alrededor, por si alguien lo seguía, había dejado en un lugar seguro a Draco, o todo lo seguro que podía estar entre aquellos mortifagos, se repugno de la sonrisa de satisfacción del señor tenebroso.

Albus Dumbledore estaba muerto, y eso solamente hacia que la balanza se inclinara levemente hacia el lado oscuro, ahora solo había una persona que podía acabar con el señor tenebrosos y era Harry Potter, de pronto sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco al saber que Potter no estaría solo en esa batalla, ella estaría con él.

Cerro los ojos presa de la desesperación, la había traicionado, seguramente ahora ella lo odiaba, como todo el mundo, que ella también le había dado la espalda, no, ella no era como todo el mundo, ella aun tenia que creer en él, ella tenia que estar cerca, quería creerlo.

Quería creer que sus ultimas decisiones, no le habían arrebatado una de las pocas cosas buenas que había en su vida.

-"Hermione por favor perdóname"- murmuro amándola más de lo que ya lo hacia y temiendo más de lo que lo había hecho siempre

**Perdona**

**  
vuelves a decir**

**  
y yo me entrego a ti**

**  
y al final temo salir**

**  
diciendo perdona**

Abrió la puerta lentamente, ella estaba ahí podía sentirla, aun que no podía encontrarla en aquella penumbra, y no se atrevía a encender un poco de luz con su varita por si alguien la veía en la oscuridad.

Ella estaba ahí, casi podía ver sus ojos castaños brillando incluso en la penumbra, escuchaba su respiración pausada, sin embargo, no lograba encontrarla, no lograba saber donde se encontraba exactamente, y eso era cruelmente desesperante.

Lo miraba, podía distinguir su silueta a pesar de la oscuridad, observaba como la buscaba, lo observaba atentamente, como queriendo guardar en su memoria ese momento, él no era precisamente un modelo de belleza, sin embargo ella lo amaba, lo amaba por ser el, por aquella presencia un tanto oscura, por sus ojos negros que traspasaban su interior, ese cabello que era solo de él, simplemente un sello de su imagen, no tenia un cuerpo atlético precisamente, pero eran todas esas cosas de las que carecía, que hacían que ella lo amara, como lo hacia, pero no había futuro para ellos dos, así como tampoco tenían pasado.

-"Severus lo llamo"- entonces fue consciente de la cercanía de la chica

-"Aquí estoy, Hermione"- dijo el, y ella ahogo un gemido ante su nombre en aquellos labios, por que sabia que esa seria la ultima vez que escucharía su nombre en aquellos labios, en aquella voz.

**No puedo tenerte**

río y luego vuelvo a llorar

**  
nunca se si tu vas a regresar**

**  
ya no puedo más**

**  
esperar**

Se encontraran en la penumbra y se abrazaron, no necesitaban palabras en ese momento, ambos sabían que era el momento de decir adiós, ambos sabían que esa era la ultima que vez se verían, así a solas, el no podía atarla a aquella oscuridad que llevaba en su alma.

Ella lo sabia, lo sabia, por muy fuerte que fuera su amor, había cosas que los separaban, barreras que nunca les permitirían estar juntos, por que aveces ni siquiera el amor más fuerte puede salir vencedor, se abrazaron con más fuerza, como si quisieran fusionarse con él otro, para no tener que vivir lo inevitable.

¿Como se habían enamorado, no lo sabían, había pasado como todas esas cosas que pasan en la vida, el roce constante, la convivencia diaria, simplemente sus almas se habían reconocido, se habían enamorado sin proponérselo, sin desearlo, y ahora estaban ahí, abrazados, por que el adiós era la parte más dolorosa del amor.

-"Perdóname"- gimió él al oído de ella

-"Te amo"- dijo ella

**Te amo**

vuelves a decir

**  
quiero existir**

**  
no puedo más que decir**

**  
que te amo, te amo**

Que maravillosa palabra y que dolorosa también, el también la amaba, pero ese era un amor, que lo único que traería seria sufrimiento, lo único que hacia era lastimarla a ella, más que a él, el estaba acostumbra a perder a estar solo, pero ella, esa hermosa criatura que apenas comenzaba a vivir, no, ella no tenia que amarlo a él, tenia que amar a alguien más a alguien como ese Ronald Weasley.

-"Hermione"- dijo separándola, los ojos castaños fijos en él

-"Te escucho"- dijo ella, tragándose las lagrimas, por que no quería parecer débil, no frente a él

-"Tienes que volver"- dijo el soltándola, dándole la espalda, fingiendo que no le dolían a él sus propias palabras, como si a él no le doliera el adiós

-"Solo déjame quedarme un poco más"- pidió ella, abrazándolo por atrás, cerrando los ojos, para intentar guardar en su memoria, su olor, y el calor que despedía aquel cuerpo, quería abrazarlo con suficiente fuerza como para que no quedara en ella más abrazos para él.

-"Tienes que volver"- dijo el con la voz dura, pero no hizo nada para alejarla, al contrario apretó las manos de la chica que descansaban sobre su pecho, las tomo con fuerza, aun que sabia que era inevitable lo que sucedería después

-"Te amo Severus jamas lo olvides"- dijo ella, separándose de él, robándole un ultimo beso.

El se ahogo en esos labios, por aquellos maravillosos segundos, apretando la varita que descansaba en la bolsa de su pantalón, más seguro que nunca de lo que pensaba hacer, puede que ella lo intuyera o que hubiera estado practicando legilimacia o simple coincidencia su siguiente frase

-"Aun cuando mi mente no te recuerde mi corazón siempre lo sabrá"-

El acaricio aquel cabello indomable, apretándola contra el

-"Es necesario Hermione"- dijo apuntando con la varita la sien de la chica, el rayo azul la golpeo llenando de luz toda la cabaña...

**No puedo tenerte**

Río y luego vuelvo a llorar

**  
nunca se si tu vas a regresar**

**  
ya no puedo más**

**  
esperar**

-"Hermione"-

Ella se giro a ver al dueño de la voz en la que había escuchado su nombre

-"Harry"- dijo ella sonriéndole a su amigo, abrazándolo fuertemente cuando llego hasta donde ella estaba

-"Tenia tanto miedo por ti"- susurro ella -"Temía tanto perderte...a ti también"-

-"Aquí estoy Hermione, aquí estoy"- dijo el, abrazándola con fuerza, ambos habían sufrido con la muerte de Ron y los gemelos, esos últimos años, habían sido por mucho los más dolorosos de sus vidas

-"Ya todo termino Harry"- susurro ella

-"Así es Hermione, Voldemort y sus seguidores están muertos..."-

-"Quieres decir que..."-

-"El la ultima avanzada encontramos a los Mortifagos que quedaban"-

-"Quienes?"- Pregunto ella abrazandolo aun con más fuerza, como intentando sanar las heridas que habia dentro del joven

-"Severus Snape y los Malfoy entre otros"-

Por que algo se habia agitado en su interior, si solo se trataban de los Mortifagos y de aquel traidor que habia mandado a Harry a una guerra sin un mentor que lo ayudara, por que tenia esas inmensas ganas de llorar, por que?

-"Que pasa Hermione?"- pregunto él

-"No lo se Harry, siento que me duele aqui"- dijo ella llevandose la mano al pecho sin saber sin entender, pero con una frase llenandole la mente, una frase de sus sueños, sueños que habian comenzado hacia dos años atras.

_-"Aun cuando mi mente no te recuerde mi corazón siempre lo sabrá"-_

_-_"Vamos Herms, empieza o oscurecer"- dijo el tomandola de la mano, cerrando los ojos intentando borrar de su mente la ultima frase de Severus Snape, por que el lo habria hecho sin necesidad de que ese se lo pidiera.

_-"Prometeme Potter que te encargaras de que Granger sea feliz"_

Hermione miro hacia atras sobre su hombro, sentia que habia perdido algo muy importante pero no lo entendia, no entendia nada, apreto con más fuerza la mano de Harry, tras la muerte de Ron y Ginny ellos se tenian el uno al otro para recuperarse, sin embargo sentia que tenia que decir algo al viento.

-"Te amo"- murmuro, sin saber si se lo decia a Ron o a la persona de sus sueños

**Notas de la autora**

Bueno espero que les guste, llego la inspiracion y mi maquina se recupero ... espero que les haya gustado y tambien espero sus comentarios a esta historia.

**  
**


End file.
